1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide-wheel grinding machine having at least one grinding head attached to a machine frame by a cross arm and having a drive motor for the grinding head which is mounted at one end of the cross arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide-wheel grinding machines have been established for several decades as a generic type of grinding machine. These grinding machines are very large, being between 1.5 and 3 meters in height and from one meter to several meters in length, depending on the number of grinding heads. The width of the machine, which may be from one meter to more than three meters, is typical. As a rule, a wide-wheel grinding machine is adapted to the specific needs of the situation, especially the width of the work pieces to be ground. One work piece after the other is guided continuously through the machine. Therefore, in the technical jargon, larger installations are referred to as a grinding line, which includes conveyance toward and away from the grinding machine. A typical application is grinding rough plywood boards. In most cases, the top and bottom surfaces are ground over the entire width simultaneously. Rough plywood boards have an excess thickness of 0.5 mm or more immediately after pressing and should be brought within a thickness"" tolerance of at most xc2x13/100 mm after the grinding operation. The thickness tolerance must be maintained uniformly over the entire surface. A very high surface quality is demanded for the finished ground work piece. Roll pass grinding as the first stage of grinding requires powerful motors for removal of the large quantities of material involved. Accordingly, the enormous grinding work necessitates extremely high precision and stability of the machine, especially the machine frame, when working with boards several square meters in size. In the case of wide-wheel grinding machines, a wide variety of abrasive media are used. This depends first on the type of grinding procedure, whether roll pass grinding, fine grinding or sanding pad grinding. Primarily, grinding belts, grinding drums or brush rollers are used for this purpose. In addition to the above-mentioned grinding of boards, the generic wide-wheel grinding machine is also used in many other areas, e.g., for wood-core plywood boards, doors and also fiber-reinforced plaster, board, cement fiberboard and floor coverings in addition to both hard and soft fiberboard and plywood as well as other laminates and sheet rock, rubber coverings and parquet, cork and straw boards, and also for metal polishing in particular. As a consequence of the variety of different applications, a manufacturer of wide-wheel grinding machines will manufacture two identical machines only in exceptional cases, in contrast with other machine tools. Each machine is tailored to the specific client needs. An attempt is made to standardize the height adjustment of individual structural groups within the machine as much as possible, especially the grinding heads as well as the guide rolls and drive rolls. Nevertheless, actual practice so far has shown that work done in assembling the machines represents a major cost factor. Before a wide-wheel grinding machine can be shipped to a client, it is completely assembled at the manufacturing plant, including the drive and the controller, and all the important functions are tested in a test run. In the state of the art, the great variety of client needs have prevented more extensive standardization. In any case, this invariably included a good or even better quality with respect to the working result. Practice has shown repeatedly that machine vibration is an important factor affecting the quality of the working result. The two dominant vibration sources include the drive on the one hand and the site of the grinding action on the other hand. Resonance phenomena anywhere in the area of the wide-wheel grinding machine constitute a third vibration source which should not be underestimated. Any change in the design of a wide-wheel grinding machine always brings surprises in the matter of machine stability because of the virtual impossibility of calculating everything in advance. Therefore, any change entails risks accordingly. Furthermore, vibration effects of building parts, in particular the floor on which the machine stands, have also been known to occur. Harmful vibrations can be counteracted by a solid concrete floor or foundation. German Utility Model 94 14 952 describes a wide-wheel grinding machine having at least one grinding head mountable by cross arm on a machine frame and a drive motor for the grinding head and having a detachable connection at the other end with respect to the machine frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,224 and the corresponding German Patent 38 41 413 describe a wire eroding machine where the portal frame may be made of a mineral casting. It is proposed that the portal bridge be designed as an independent module having a cuboid solid body and hollow body. The portal bridge is designed to be replaceable and rigidly connectable to the side walls by means of the connecting devices to permit different machine designs. The object of German Patent 38 41 314 is to create independent, compatible and interchangeable modular units of having different designs with modifiable dimensions by using a modular system so that the units can be assembled to form machine constructions that can be adapted individually to the given processing jobs without impairing the rigidity and vibration resistance of the machine frame.
German Patent 37 34 895 proposes a concrete frame or an internal circular grinding machine to achieve the goal of a uniform mass and rigidity as well as an appropriate cast frame. The concrete frame is designed as a double-T shape in its longitudinal direction, and a peripheral steel frame is integrally cast in the standing surface of the concrete. Steel wire pieces with a diameter of 0.4 to 0.7 mm and a length of approximately 30 mm are preferably added to the cement concrete. The following are mentioned as advantages of the solution according to German Patent 37 894:
The mass of the concrete frame is approximately the same as that of a comparable cast frame and has the same rigidity due to the double-T design.
The thermal capacity of a concrete frame is approximately twice as great as that of a cast frame and its damping effect is three to four times greater.
There is no complicated reinforcement due to the uniform distribution of steel wire pieces in the concrete.
The design of the concrete frame in the form of a double-T shape creates cavities to accommodate machine-specific modules.
Concrete is a disadvantage if changes in the machine concept are necessary later and if permanent connections must be established between the machines frame and the modular components. The difference in thermal expansion of concrete and steel may cause additional problems in specific applications where there are great temperature differences.
The object and goal of the invention was to find means and methods of developing a low-vibration concept for wide-wheel grinding machines that would allow inexpensive production without sacrificing the quality standards of the machine, in particular the machine stability. An important partial goal was also the possibility of individual adaptability of the wide-wheel grinding machine to clients"" specifications.
The wide-wheel grinding machine according to the present invention is characterized in that the machine frame is composed of a mineral casting module and a cross arm with the cross arm being designed as a metal profile and fixedly connected to the mineral casting module at the motor side.
The present inventors have recognized that in the case of the wide-wheel grinding machine, the cross arm supporting the grinding head is advantageously integrated into the concept of the machine frame as a central portion of this generic grinding machine design in general. In state-of-the-art wide-wheel grinding machines, the steel frames are connected to the cross arm by welds or screw connections. In accordance with the present invention, however, an unequal pairing of a mineral casting module with a cross arm made of metal, together form a machine frame. The main advantage of the invention is that the main forces and main vibrations between the mineral casting module and the cross arm are absorbed or damped directly in the near area of the connection within the modular unit they form. The vibrational forces are transferred directly into the mineral casting, which is optimal from the standpoint of damping vibration, by the cross arm on which the grinding heads are supported. This makes it possible to suppress vibration problems caused by vibration close to the source. This makes it possible to prevent harmful vibrations from being transmitted to other structural parts, thus having a negative effect on grinding quality due to a feedback effect. The mineral casting is preferably made of resin, hardener and mineral fillers. The cross arm is preferably designed as a tubular beam and has a non-metallic cast filling on at least the drive end to form a heavy mass, preferably a mineral casting as the filling. The cross arm and mineral casting module can be designed optimally and connected in such a way that they dampen vibration.
For a large number of especially advantageous embodiments, reference is made to claims 3 through 16. The modular design is very interesting and is virtually predestined for a machine design which can be varied in a wide range and is suitable for combination with a mineral casting. Preferably at least the operating side and the motor side are produced as mineral castings. This is the zone where the static and dynamic forces, in particular the vibrational forces, are transmitted to the frame. Due to the essentially known damping effect of a non-metallic casting, the present invention thus makes it possible to very effectively prevent vibration from the grinding operation as well as the vibration which is often caused by surface patterning but is undesirable. This object is achieved in an optimum manner because even when operating at a high throughput, the greatest possible stability is possible for the entire machine. Damping occurs as close to the source of vibration as possible without any increased expense. It is a great advantage that any vibration occurring is transferred as quickly as possible from the site of origin into the largest possible damping mass and is thus rendered largely harmless.
For moderately heavy machines, it is important for the motor side and the operating side, including all the corner areas, to be produced of a mineral casting. The corner areas can be produced in one piece with a portion of the longitudinal walls. However, it is also possible for a module to be formed with the operating side and the motor side each having legs or longitudinal sides of unequal length. The modular design affects the process of manufacturing the machine itself to a very great extent. The present invention permits some leeway inasmuch as the ratio of the amount of mineral casting and metal or steel can be selected and adapted to new requirements at any time. Thus, bottom and/or top parts of a machine housing can be manufactured as a whole in the form of identical and symmetrical mineral castings. To facilitate assembly, but also to increase the allowed load, precision work stations can be integrally cast in the individual modules.
Furthermore, the present invention is based on well-proven mechanical modules because they have been refined to a high degree for actual practice and conform to client needs. However, xe2x80x9cLego constructionxe2x80x9d can begin at the level of the frame structure or the machine housing structure. The Machine housing itself may be made of non-metallic cast modules according to a modular design. This is true even of the simplest or lightweight wide-wheel grinding machine with only a single grinding head. The new solution does not rule out the possibility of using a single module for two grinding heads. However, the concept of one housing module per grinding head is preferred. The entire machine can be assembled from such modules in the manner of a construction set to comply with any customer""s needs. It is important here that mounting sites suitable for the mechanical components be provided on the machine frame so that assembly can be performed in the shortest possible amount of time. A larger machine can be assembled quickly from several individual cast parts with a high precision. The working components are mounted at connecting points that are already arranged precisely. The possibility of modular assembly is derived from this concept. Modular assembly allows each module to be finished at a separate location, and the various mechanical modules can retain a high degree of standardization per se.
The simplest implementation of the new solution according to the present invention uses at least one mineral casting module, where only one side of the work piece is ground. On the other side, a supporting drum with a frame part made of steel according to the state of the art or as a module may be used. If both sides of the work piece are to be ground at the same time, then it is proposed here that both the bottom and top parts be formed by two essentially mirror-image modules. Accordingly, multi-head machines will have modules of the same shape, depending on the number of grinding heads, together forming a large machine frame accordingly. An entire grinding line can be constructed on this basis. The modules can be combined without interspaces to form a large machine or a grinding line, or they may also be constructed in two parts, for example. A first part may contain grinding heads for toll pass grinding, and a second part may contain grinding heads for fine grinding and sanding pad grinding.
A module forms a solid cubical shape with predominantly flat bordering faces. Flat bordering faces not only give a special effect but also meet extremely high demands from the standpoint of sanitation and cleaning. This results in the smallest possible adhesive faces or contact faces for grinding dust and dirt. Flat faces are easier to clean. The two longitudinal side walls are preferably designed as identical mirror-image parts with intermediate pieces in the shape of a bridge head. The individual module may be produced in one piece, i.e., made of a single casting, essentially from solid components in particular with usable hollow spaces to accommodate pipes and cables. Tubular inserts are formed in the cavities in a controlled manner so that pneumatic and hydraulic pipes or electric lines and signal lines can be inserted into them in such a way that they are fully protected. Such cavities can also be used for conducting air. The local mass of the module, and accordingly how the module will behave with respect to damping vibration, can be controlled by selecting appropriate dimensions for the module""s exterior and any hollow cavities it may have. If necessary, counterweights may also be added to the module to obtain desired local mass and vibration damping properties.
Another important advantage is obtained when precision mounting sites are integrally molded or permanently cast in or on the individual element. This provides the most important basis for a high-speed method of precision assembly. After casting, the module does not require further processing by hand or by machine in most cases. This yields a great time-sailing result for industrial fabrication. In the case of mineral castings, there is negligible shrinkage after the casting operation due to the high mineral content, especially for the proffered cold casting method, so that precision mounting sites which are used accurately in accordance provide a guarantee of precision. Furthermore, it is proposed that suitable mounting sites be permanently cast in the individual module accordingly for one mounting set each, for perpendicular supporting columns between two module, for guide roller sets and for a main cross arm for a grinding head. All the grinding head modules have the same height, but grinding head modules are designed with different lengths and widths. Standardization of height is important because otherwise it would have a negative effect on the ability to assemble any desired modules. As a rule, a standard width is the aim for the individual module. The standard width is in a transverse plane at right angles to the broad side of the machine as a whole. The possibility of varying the length of individual modules is very important. The length of a module corresponds to the width of the machine. In each application, different processing widths are required for different grinding operations, e.g., 1, 1.5, 2, 2.5 or 3 meters or even more. The width of the machine is determined not only by spatial factors in each specific case but also has a great effect on the price of a machine as a whole. The machine width must be variable, even if only in large increments. It is usually a disadvantage if in introducing a new idea it is also used with the same ideology. Therefore, it is proposed that the grinding head housing modules be usable in combination with frame parts in steel construction.
A mineral casting consisting of resin, hardeners and mineral fillers is preferred according to the present invention. This is a casting material which is already known per se and is used in the field of machine tool manufacture instead of the heavy cast iron parts used in the past. Mineral casting has an ideal vibration damping characteristic which is a major advance in comparison with the steel frames used in the past from the standpoint vibrations emanating from the grinding operation. Mineral castings, however, are lighter than corresponding steel or cast iron frames. However, it may be advantageous in the case of large-scale machines not to make use of the weight advantage in particular. On the contrary, the housing modules maybe be designed to be as solid as possible so that they form a counterweight to frame parts constructed of steel according to the state of the art, for example.